


GIFSET: Hannigram #2

by Emergencytrap



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gifset, Headcanon, M/M, Murder Husbands, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap
Summary: "May I get dressed Husband?""Nope."





	GIFSET: Hannigram #2

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not my gifs, im just the curator

  
  
  



End file.
